The present invention relates to goggles, more particularly relates to goggles suitably used for swimming and the like.
Conventional Goggles preferably used for swimming and the like are shown in FIG. 6. This type of goggles has eye-cups 21 for protecting the eyes of a wearer and an expandable belt 22 for being fit with the head of the wearer and they are connected by means of coupling members 23 provided on both of the end of the belt. The eye cup herein means a cup shaped member for protecting an eye of a wearer that is a composing part of goggles.
In a coupling state of the conventional goggles, an elastic piece 24 provided on the coupling member comes out through a fitting aperture 25 provide on the eye-cup 21. When separating the eye-cup 21 and the coupling member 23, the elastic piece 24 of the coupling member 23 is pushed down in the fitting aperture 25, and, with this state, is pulled in the separation direction so as to be released from the fitting apertures 25 of the eye cup 21.
However, such separation with the elastic piece 24 of the coupling member 23 being pushed down and pulled in the separation direction is not easy, and the separation and coupling between the members are rather troublesome.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide goggles in which an eye-cup and a coupling member can be easily and reliably connected and separated.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention has the following technical features.
(1) Goggles according to the present invention include an eye-cup and a belt member which are connected by means of a coupling member. On a connecting end for the coupling member is provided with an elastic bent piece which has a V-shape section and a spring property. The eye-cup is provided with a connection recess. The elastic bent piece of the coupling member and the connection recess of the eye-cup are fixed in a mutual engaging state. This engaging state can be released by narrowing the gap distance of the V-shape.
In the goggles, the elastic bent piece of the coupling member, which has a V-shape section and a spring property, and the connection recess of the eye-cup are engaged mutually fixed. When the gap in the V-shape is narrowed, the mutual engagement can be released.
(2) The bent portion of the elastic bent piece having a V-shape section may be formed with a cut for adjusting the strength of the spring property.
When the length or the cut is made long in this construction, the spring property may be set flexible, while when short, the spring property may be set stiff.
(3), The cut formed on the bent portion may be formed with an oblong aperture.
With the cut being made in an oblong aperture, the surrounding area is connecting in a loop fashion and this gives anti-breakableness against repetitious use.
(4), In order for the elastic bent piece and the connection recess to be engaged each other, a pair of engaging protrusion and dent may be formed.
The pair of engaging protrusion and dent may be formed at least one of an upper face and a lower face of the elastic bent piece and the connection recess. And the engaging protrusion and dent may be either on the connection recess or the bent elastic piece.
(5) The engaging protrusion and the associated engaging dent, or the pair of engaging protrusion and dent, may be formed to prevent an unwanted removal of the eye-cup from the coupling member contrary to a wearer""s intention.
For this purpose, for example, the engaging protrusion and the associated engaging dent may be formed oblong transversely with the separation direction of the connecting members.
(6) The engaging protrusion and the associated engaging dent may be formed to prevent displacement and/or mutual rotating movement between the eye-cup and the coupling member.
For this purpose, for example, the engaging protrusion and the associated engaging dent may for formed oblong along with the separation direction of the coupling members.
(7) The eye-cup has a lens member and an elastic face abutting member and these members may be integrally fixed together.
With this construction, the lens member and the elastic face abutting member are handled as one body eye-cup. Methods of the fixing them together include, for example, weld.